


This isn't working, you're not staring enough daggers

by CuteBobs



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: When Ran shoves Yukina against the wall and it excites neither of them, they realize maybe, you know, being honest with your feelings is not so badTurns out they're both huge saps





	This isn't working, you're not staring enough daggers

Ran slammed her against the wall of Yukina’s room – is what Yukina tried to see it as, but you could only call it a shove. Back when Ran had meant it this would knock the wind out of Yukina. Right now it was merely a ritual. “Ah, we’re going to do that,” it said. Still noisy enough to make Yukina glad her parents weren’t home and she’d given Lisa some bass homework for today.

Leaning against Yukina, Ran spit, “your songs are melodramatic trash.” Ran’s straight eyebrows and the lack of fire in her eyes didn’t do it for Yukina. The kiss, almost a crushing of lips, on the other hand, did a little.

Yukina grabbed Ran’s collar and spun around to reverse their situation. “Your voice is fingernails on blackboard,” Yukina hissed in Ran’s ear and twisted it between her teeth. Come on, you can do better.

With a groan Ran pushed back and threw Yukina on her… soft… bed. She all but jumped on top of Yukina. “You just need a good fuck, don’t you,” Ran said, pressing her knee up between Yukina’s thighs. The pressure was exactly right, but Ran’s line didn’t land, and her expression just had none of the wrath she was trying to convey.

Yukina sighed and returned from the furious glare to the face people behind her back had often called heartless or dead or, on a good day, driven. “You are not feeling it.”

Ran’s posture lost all tension and she flopped down next to Yukina. “Yeah, I think I’ve had enough of this.”

Yukina’s mouth dried up. “Enough… of this…?” She wasn’t…. She wouldn’t dump Yukina, would she? The moment she thought that question she felt so incredibly foolish and small. Of course Ran would dump her, Ran didn’t even _like_ her. Their passionate trysts at night, or sometimes day, were all there was to their relationship. And she didn’t even hate her enough to spew vitriol at her. Yukina was nothing to her, wasn’t she? But still…. Yukina sat up. “Please, I’ll do anything –“

“I’m sick of pretending I hate the girl I love,” Ran mumbled half into the pillow.

Ran’s ears turned red, but not as much as Yukina’s whole body. “Wh-what do you mean…?” L-love?? Did she mishear??

Ran turned so she could look at Yukina properly and pulled Yukina’s hand closer. “Well, I mean… I feel like I constantly have to pretend I feel differently.” She stared up at the ceiling. “It’s like a cage.” Her thumb gently stroked the back of Yukina’s hand. “And I want to be free. With you.”

Yukina squeezed Ran’s hand, more by accident with how much she was shaking. She had known her own feelings, obviously, but when had Ran…? Was Yukina the one who had forced Ran into this cage? Who else could have? In that case, surely she could open that door for her. Yukina got on top of Ran and cradled her face with both hands. “Ran… You’re more beautiful than any flower.” Stunned and silent, Ran looked up at her. Yukina blessed Ran’s forehead with several tiny kisses, slightly more than air.

Ran took Yukina’s hands and guided them to her lips. “Your touch makes me feel like a whole person.” She kissed Yukina’s hands fingertip by fingertip, knuckle by knuckle.

Maybe this wasn’t bad at all. Yukina lowered her head. “I wake up just to hear your voice.” Their lips touched only barely, so light was the kiss at first. Had Ran’s lips always been this soft? This was what they’d missed out on? Yukina tasted them with her own, again and again until Ran opened her mouth to speak.

“Yukina.” She reached up and stroked Yukina’s hair so gently. Ran’s face seemed to be melting in happiness, all gentle where she was usually so rough. “I love you.”

Yukina kind of… jumped backwards and covered her mouth. Ran definitley could see Yukina’s big eyes darting back and forth as they searched for something safe to focus on. “Yukina…? What’s –“

“C-could you…” Yukina’s hand moved to cover her eyes and revealed her doubtlessly silly grin. “Could you say that again…?” She couldn’t bear to meet Ran’s gaze like this.

Weight shifted on the bed until Ran could touch her. She petted Yukina’s head again, slowly. “Yukina,” Ran whispered. They’d never used their first names with each other and it was making Yukina so weak all over. Ran carefully pulled away Yukina’s hands until there was no hiding anymore. Yukina swallowed. Ran’s gentle expression made her heart drum so fast it hurt. “I love you,” Ran said, and pressed her big goofy grin on Yukina’s. Not a good kiss, yet the best they’d ever had.

“Ran.” Yukina steeled her resolve. “I love you too.”

When Ran immediately turned away from Yukina’s gaze, they both realized their dynamic hadn’t changed at all.

**Author's Note:**

> These sappy teens should probably diversify their music taste 
> 
> Not that I can judge


End file.
